1. Technical Field
The present relates to a display device, a terminal device, a display system, a display method, and an image alteration method.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2004-54783, there is described a display system for receiving the captured image data, on which the size conversion process is performed, from a plurality of terminal devices, and combining the image data into image data of one frame and then displaying the frame. Further, in this document, there is also described the fact that the image in a specific terminal device is displayed in an enlarged manner, deleted, or added by operating a remote controller of the display device to thereby set the priority.
However, in conferences, for example, in the case in which the presenter enlarges the image of a participant using a remote controller in response to the request from the participant, the presenter needs to identify the image of the participant, understand the contents of the request, and operate the remote controller in accordance with the request, and therefore, the operation takes time. Further, in the document described above, although there is a description reading that the split screen or the like to be displayed in an enlarged manner can be designated from the terminal devices, there is no description of the specific method thereof.